


Fall In

by bIInaryPsIIgh



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bIInaryPsIIgh/pseuds/bIInaryPsIIgh
Summary: For once, Thanatos smiled back.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)





	Fall In

Thanatos set his elbow against the railing. He was leaned half over the river below, watching as Zagreus rambled on next to him, eyebrows knit together and nose crinkling as he recalled the vermin he had fought.

It was cute, really. In fact, the way Zagreus was so animated when they were alone was… comforting. This was a side of Zagreus few saw. He was normally so polite, all his years of etiquette taking the lead. Like this, though, he was… well, beautiful was a word Thanatos might have used. Zagreus smiled then, something real that wrinkled his eyes and quirked his lips sideways.

Thanatos leaned in.

Really, he hadn't been thinking properly. If he had been, he wouldn't have crashed their lips together, inelegant and inexperienced. It startled them both, Zagreaus freezing against him. Thanatos pulled back, a blush rising high on his cheeks. Zagreus' eyes were saucer wide, staring at him in what looked suspiciously like wonder. Thanatos cleared his throat.

"I apologize. I should go." He straightened himself, began to call on his power, but hand flashed out to fist tightly into his tunic. Thanatos tensed, eyes flitting down to it and then back up to Zagreus' face.

"Stay." It was quiet, earnest in a way that stilled Thanatos fully. Zagreus' brow was creased, eyes full of _something_. Thanatos could feel the weight of his gaze like the whole world rested upon him. 

Really, he'd made a mistake. There was no good way for him to balance a relationship and his position. The position he was _supposed_ to be tending to. There was so much he needed to do, but... 

"Alright."

The smile Zagreus gave him was blinding. He dove back in for another kiss, still smiling against Thanatos' lips.

For once, Thanatos smiled back.


End file.
